ColourMaster
ColourMaster is a mode inside of Runbow that plays very similarly to Runbow's main gamemode, Run. The main difference involves the Wii U Gamepad, whose user gets to place various obstacles to stop the other runners from reaching the finish line. It is the only non-storyline based minigame that cannot be played online. Runners Anyone not using the Wii U Gamepad need to work together to get to the finish in order to score a point. As long as one player makes it to the finish, the round is won, so the players can still win if one dies. Since the screen scrolls to the right, anyone who leaves the screen too far behind will automatically die. The screen will scroll faster as players near the front side of the visible area, however, there is nothing stopping players near the front from waiting for players that are lagging behind catch up. The ColourMaster The player in control of the Wii U Gamepad is deemed the ColourMaster, and his/her job is to stop the runners from reaching the trophy at the end of the level, scoring himself/herself a point. He can do so with various items visible only on the touchscreen that recharge over time. Bomb The most basic obstacle. Dragging it (with the touchscreen) onto the map will make it visible to all players, but it is initially harmless and appears to be visually transparent, and will ignore gravity. After a few seconds (the countdown will be displayed), the bomb will solidify and fall, exploding when it collides with anything. Any players caught in its radius will be eliminated for the round. Thunder (Unofficial Name) Appears as a skull with a lightning bolt through it. When dragged anywhere on the map, its icon will appear on both screens for a short period before striking all runners with lightning, rendering them unable to move for a couple seconds. Useful when players are crossing a chasm of some kind, as they will usually fall to their death, but the moments of warning may be enough for them to jump to safety. Flip-Controls (Obviously not the Official Name) Activated when dragged anywhere onto the stage. It acts much like Thunder in the fact that its icon appears and stays for a moment before activating, but instead of shocking players, it inverts their left/right movement directions. Its duration is longer than Thunder's, and all players affected by it will have a D-pad icon above their head that will blink when the effect is about to wear off. Dummy Hue (Pretty Much All These Names are Unofficial) Spawns a grayscale Hue character where it is dragged to that the ColourMaster can control. Using the same controls as controlling a regular player, use this to disrupt the runners through straight-up player interference. Can be respawned after its death by using the ability again once charged. There cannot be more than one on-screen at a time. GrayScale (Sounds Right, but Again Not Sure of its Official-ness) Dragged onto the screen like Thunder and Flip-Controls, this changes the entire top screen to grayscale, making it harder to tell colors apart. Does not affect the gamepad screen, however. Paint Buckets (Four Of Them in a Row; Matches the Colors of the Current Platelet) A splash of the color chosen is splotched onto the screen where placed. Like the usual background changes, this causes any platforms of the same color underneath the splotch to become nonexistent. Useful for forcing players to fall or to lead them down a different, more accessible path.